starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Miria
History Early Life Miria was born from a taboo union between two Jedi. They managed to keep her a secret for two years. But when the father was killed during a mission her mother came forth with the child to the Jedi, telling them that Miria was hers, but never told them who the father was. This was hard on her mother because she would be forbidden from having anymore ties with her. But it was the right thing to do... Wasn't it? Jedi Training Miria grew up with the many other younglings at the temple and received the same training. Though she would prove to be powerful in the force, due to having a Jedi mother and father, though her teachers never learned of this. Her mother would watch her progress from afar and was very proud of her daughter. Many times during her years of training she would feel someone familiar watching her. But there was no worry or malevolence, just a wonder and sometimes love... Miria's mother was careful to keep her emotions in check but the connection she had with her daughter was unlike anything she had before, and her emotions would leak through. When it came time to build her first lightsaber Miria was given a Icy blue crystal as a gift from someone. She felt the strange familiar presence in the crystal and knew it was from the person who had been watching her all this time. When the saber was completed and first activated the color of the blade nearly made her cry, it was so beautiful. Her skills with the lightsaber would greatly improve over the next year, she would favor a two handed grip, and had adjusted her blade to be four feet long instead of three. She would practice much in Form V finding its aspects best for how she fought. Her skills would soon gain the attention of Jedi Knight Obi Han'So, a Twi'lek male who believed he could help Miria tap into her abilities more. Clone Wars While they would share many adventures over the years, the Clone War changed everything. At first it was like any other adventure for her and her master. But as the war went on, and the atrocities she had seen, she began to question the Jedi's role in all this. The answer seemed all too simple, "To lead the Clone armies against the separatists." But that went against the Jedi Code, leading soldiers into battle, when the code dictates that they were to defend. There was word that the Sith were involved with the Separatists. If that was the case then Miria thought the Jedi should be after that threat, not leading armies in a political war. She would often express her concerns to her master but to no avail. Always being told they had a duty to the Republic. Her unspoken rebuttal was always the same, What about our duty to our selves? Near the end of the Clone War she was given Jedi Knight status, and much to the surprise of the council, she declined to become a general in the Republic Army. When she told them she rather be put on assignment to weed out the Dark Jedi and/or Sith they told her that they were already investigating it, then tried to reason with her to continue serving the Republic in the war. She again declined and told them that she has had enough of the war and needed to meditate on her role in the galaxy. They didn't like it but the council gave her their permission to leave to meditate. Little did she know she would never see any of them again. She felt the death of the Jedi, two in particular struck her the hardest. One was that of her master, the other her mother. The death of her mother was what hurt the most, moments seemed like hours and she struggled to understand why the death of this one person hurt her so. But it all rushed to her, like a gust of wind. Before her stood her mother, Miria recognized her as her mother. An image long locked away in her mind from long long ago. Her mother reached down and caressed her daughters face. Her mother's apparition spoke but no sound could be heard, but the meaning was conveyed. She loved Miria, and would always be with her. Miria's mother made a gesture and Miria felt the warmth of her mother passing into her. A loving mother's final gift, she bestowed her strength and knowledge to her daughter. Then after a final embrace she faded away. The dark Times Miria would keep on the move during the rise of the Empire. Out smarting the would be bounty hunters, assassins and even Vader him self. During this time she would discover that she had natural ability with machines and technology. It wasn't something taught by the Jedi so she never discovered this ability till she took a job in a mechanics store. She would embrace this new hobby and form of income, repairing others items to better then new operation and working on gadgets for her personal use. While out in the outer rim, supposedly far from the Empire's reach, she was approached by a rebel cell leader. He didn't know at the time she was a Jedi, he wanted her for her technical skills. Word had spread about the scattered Rebel cells were going to join together and formally fight the Empire. She asked if his group was to be apart of that. He claimed they were, but wouldn't say anymore unless she joined them. She did, and after some time the cell traveled to Alderaan. During the trip their ship was boarded by Imperials, things went down hill quickly and she had to reveal her self as a Jedi. They escaped and made it to Alderaan, there they were pressing her to fight on the front lines, she would decline every time. But her skills as a tech and mechanic would sever the Alliance well. She would move place to place but would always return to Alderaan. During the last time she would stand on the world she discovered a strange tremor in the force. When investigated she discovered a time portal and a group of time travelers. Upon further investigation she would learn of the terrible fate of Alderaan. Her feelings conflicted she didn't know what to do with this knowledge. Disrupting the time line by warning the planet could be disastrous, or worse yet change nothing. In the end she chose to survive, not by leaving the planet, as that may cause damage to the time line. But to use the portal and travel to what be the future to her. To the Future The trip was, a trip. She made it through the time portal with little to no ill effects. She was glad she didn't suffer a sudden and horrifyingly painful death that may have lead to the destruction of time and space as everyone knew it. Seemed the Galaxy and the force were more forgiving then that. She hid away till the right moment for her escape came. That time came when the ship she was on landed on the Mirage Obsidious. After acquiring the Out Rider and a narrow escape from the monstrous ship, she made it to the relative safety of New Republic space. The things she learned that had happened over the past 18 years sent shivers down her spine. Deciding to at least find refuge at the Jedi City on Ossus while she learned more about the current galaxy, she made her way there. There she discovered the Jedi to be stagnant and wholly ineffectual. She decides in the end its best for her to move on and find her own way. A New Master After a while of collecting materials to rebuild her lightsaber, and repairing the crystal furnace that would allow her to reforge her rare crystal, she traveled to the Valley of the jedi on Ruusan. There she performed a ritual that would not only reforge her crystal, but also empower and imprint it to her. This unlocked a special power from the crystal, making her new lightsaber a strange and unique weapon, A "Cold Saber". When she was finished packing up to leave she received a vision from a shadowy figure. Miria was to meet this person on a world called Tython, a world she never heard of before, but at the same time sounded so familiar... Her trip to this world was difficult, with no known safe hyperspace routs she had to rely on her skills, the force and the hints given to her by the shadowy figure. When she arrived to the system her ship was damaged and out of fuel, but she still managed to crash on the planet where she was to wait for this person. After a few days of waiting, surviving and making what repairs she could to her ship, she again received a vision of a mountain pass and beyond it a temple. She let the force guide her to the pass but shorty after arriving she fell ill and into a coma like state. She awoke to Ashla and Karra tending to her, Ashla being the woman that had sent for her. There was so much she wanted to ask about the woman, the planet... but before she could ask, Ashla told her everything. Who she was, That Tython was the birth place of the of all force users, that she was picked to be Ashla's apprentice. But there was a rite of passage she would have to go through. One that will test her and bring out her inner most demons. When she was well enough they made the journey to the hidden temple where Ashla unsealed it. Both Miria and Karra entered and their rites began. Miria was faced with all the death that she held herself responsible for. Force her to pass the test she needed to come to terms with it all and leave it in the past, move on without running away from it. Lightsabers Frost Saber The name of this saber was something Miria came up with, mainly because of the blade's color that was projected from the crystal. The Crystal was a gift from her mother for when Miria got to make her first lightsaber, she wasn't allowed to personally present it to her but the order delivered it to Miria saying it was a gift from some one. The crystal held much of her mother's love, so the crystal felt familiar to her. When she installed it into her first light saber it produced an icy blue color that made her the envy of other students. She always kept the blade a meter longer then a standard blade. It was just her style of fighting she took to. Revers Duel-phase Greatsaber The Revers Duel-phase Greatsaber is the new weapon Miria made when she "discovered" a way to repair her crystal. A Greatsaber had a three meter, or longer, blade. The Revers Duel-phase she added to the weapon allows for her to instantly change the size of the blade from three meters back to a typical length of one point five meters. This allowed Miria to adjust to her enemies antics or to surprise them. The Hilt The hilt of her weapon is nearly a half a foot longer then normal to allow for greater control and leverage of the longer blade. This also gave her the room to try out another innovation to the time honored weapon. The outer casing is made out of Ultrachrome, but instead of just protecting the hilt from being damaged in battle its designed to shunt the excessive power to the hilts blade, making it excessively powerful for a short time. The Blade The blade emits cold instead of heat, this has a visual effect of the blade steaming when lit. When it cuts a person it doesn't burn but freezes the flesh, bone and blood which may stop bleeding for a short period of time or at least slows the bleeding. When cutting metal and such, its a clean slice and frosts over with cold. If plunged and held in a object long enough it could become frozen enough to shatter with a strong enough strike. Despite it being cold the blade is still a stream of plasma/particles/energy and will cut through objects on the molecular scale. Fighting Style Fighting with a overly long blade always felt right with her. It gave her more reach and a wider angle of attack. Her style worked well with the hordes of droids that attacked her during the clone wars. When fighting individuals they would be at a disadvantage because her blade was longer. Though she may be at an disadvantage should the enemy get in too close. A flaw she fixes when she rebuilds her saber as a Revers Duel-phase Great saber. Force Powers She has your basic Push, pull, speed and telekinetic abilities. All of which are standard in power range before her mothers died. What she has developed was her resistances to force attacks and defensive powers. Under estimating her defensive abilities in the force may place an enemy in a bad situation. Other Weapons *Forcer-Bane **Forcer-Banes function like a normal blaster, but when the shots hit a lightsaber blade they don't deflect, instead they explode in a ball of white hot flame, engulfing and vaporizing the deflecting Jedi/Sith. Post Order 66 Her Mother had some how transferred her experience, knowledge and power to Miria upon death. Though Miria is aware of the experience and knowledge, and the new reservoir of power has given a boost to her force abilities. This new found strength has also slowed her aging significantly, retaining her youth and stamina over the years. During her time running from the Empire she has developed unique abilities to avoid detection in the force and by technological means. She can effectively get in and out of just about anywhere unnoticed so long as she didn't do anything to cause alarm into the people there. Post Time Travel Traveling to the future has given her a strange/unnatural presence in the force. She feels other worldly, which can often translate to dangerous to others. But this is only the case if they only sense her in the force and not meet her face to face. Her strange presence in the force has made her more or less immune to Darius Malakai's senses and as a side effect, many of his cross galaxy attacks. Category:Lightsiders